Ein bisschen Geschichte
by SillyLioness
Summary: Ein kleines Projekt von mir mit historischen Ereignissen aus der Sicht der Länder.
1. Prolog

Also:  
Ich schreibe ein wichtiges oder weniger wichtiges Ereignis als One Shot (es werden wahrscheinlich ziemlich kurze Kapitel), das Land schildert seine Gefühle (etwas das ich eigentlich nicht gut schreiben kann) und ihr ... ratet einfach um was es geht, was passiert ist oder um welches Ereignis es sich handelt.

Ach ja, ich nehme gerne Wünsche entgegen, was sowas angeht bin ich ziemlich unkreativ. Nur WW2 nicht, da gibt es schon so viele FFs, aber ansonsten, einfach eine Mail schreiben.

Noch was, wer Ideen für den Titel hat darf mir auch die schicken.


	2. Amerika

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, jetzt, wo es wirklich Krieg war.  
Angefangen hatte es vor mehr als dreißig Jahren, sie hatten sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt. Sein Bruder hatte angefangen ihn immer mehr zu ... hassen. Ja, Hass war vielleicht nicht das richtige, aber das passendste Wort für ihre Beziehung. Dabei waren sie doch Brüder.

Aber eskaliert war die Situation erst, als ein neuer Präsident gewählt worden war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Bruder seine Leute dazu überredet hatte oder das Volk seinen Bruder. Aber was zählte war, dass sein Bruder aus der Union ausgetreten war und nun einen Krieg begonnen hatte.

Die ersten 'bewaffneten Feindseligkeiten' wie man es heute nannte gab es im April. Eigentlich hatte er den April immer gemocht, früher hatten er und sein Bruder jedes Jahr aufs neue Aprilscherze erfunden und an allen möglichen Leuten ausprobiert, als 'Kinder' hatten sie gemeinsam viel Spaß gehabt.

Vier Jahre und ein paar Monate später, nur eine Woche und ein paar Tage vor seinem Geburtstag kapitulierte sein Bruder. Sie wurden, nein, er wurde wieder zu den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Sein Bruder hingegen verschwand.

Heute 147 Jahre später konnte er manchmal, wenn er allein war, das Lachen seines Bruders hören, wenn dieser ihm mal wieder etwas (zu) kräftig gegen den Oberarm geboxt hatte oder das frustrierte Seufzen wenn sein Bruder wieder versuchte ihm beizubringen wie man ein Gewehr benutzte.

Vielleicht war sein Bruder ja immer noch irgendwo ... in den Menschen.

Also Frage 1: Um welches Ereignis handelt es sich?  
Frage 2: Wer ist Alfreds Bruder? (Den Bruder gibt es eigentlich nicht, aber wenn man weiß welches Ereignis gemeint ist, kann man auch auf den Bruder kommen)


	3. Schottland

Wieso tust du das Bruder? Aber ich darf mich nicht fragen wieso du mir Schmerzen zufügst, denn ich habe dich ähnlich gequält. Aber du bist ein starkes Land, wieso willst du auch noch über mich und mein Volk herrschen, über mein Königreich?

Nur weil dein Adel nach Land und Macht giert. Warum willst du mir deswegen das nehmen, was mir am meisten bedeutet, meine Freiheit? Aber ich werde mich nicht unterwerfen, dazu bin ich zu stolz, ich werde kämpfen wenn du kämpfst und ich werde dich schlagen und dann, dann werde ich frei sein.

Auch ich habe Helden und Patrioten und ich werde alles geben um mein Land und meine Freiheit zu verteidigen, vor dir zu verteidigen. Denn von jetzt an hasse ich dich, von jetzt an sind wir keine Brüder mehr.

In diesem Krieg habe ich große, fast unmöglich zu erreichende Siege errungen und doch hast du mich im Prinzip geschlagen. Nach 32 Jahren schlossen wir einen Pakt, ein Abkommen. Aber du, kleiner Bruder, hast den Waffenstillstand nicht eingehalten. Und als mein König Gerechtigkeit verlangte, habt ihr sie ihm verwehrt.

Denk daran, es ist noch lange nicht vorbei, es hat gerade erst begonnen. Ich habe starke Verbündete, also pass besser auf Bruder. Er wird mir helfen und er ist stark, sehr stark, genauso stark wie du, vielleicht sogar stärker.

Frage 1: Um welchen Krieg handelt es sich?  
Frage 2: Wer war Schottlands Verbündeter und wie hieß dieses Bündnis?  
Frage 3: Wie heißt das Abkommen? (relativ schwer(?))


	4. Russland

Diesem Krieg hatte ich zu verdanken, dass es den Leuten schlecht ging, sehr schlecht … sie waren hungrig, sie hatten kein Essen. Es gab viele politische Fragen, die noch ungeklärt waren und wirtschaftlich war ich im Prinzip nur noch ein paar Zentimeter vom Abgrund entfernt.

Es gab innere Unruhen, die Leute wollten frei sein, Essen haben, all das, was für die meisten eine Selbstverständlichkeit ist … und ich konnte sie verstehen. Es mag so aussehen als würde ich die Welt immer nur durch kindliche Augen betrachten, aber dem war nicht so. Ich war eines der größten und wahrscheinlich auch mächtigsten Länder der Welt, aber im Moment hatte das rein gar nichts zu bedeuten, denn wie erwähnt ging es mit mir stetig bergab.

Letztendlich schaffte mein Volk es sogar und ich, Russland, änderte mich schon fast von Grund auf. Etwas, das über viele Jahre zu mir gehörte verschwand, nein, wurde abgeschafft ist passender.

Und ich gebe zu es fühlte sich gut an.

Aber nicht einmal ein Jahr später änderte sich wieder alles.  
Ich kann nicht sagen, ob diese Veränderung gut oder schlecht war.  
In den Augen der meisten Länder ist meine jetzige Staatsform jedenfalls … befremdlich.

Reviews erwünscht!

Frage 1: Was ist einschneidendes passiert?  
Frage 2: Wer hat kurz danach wieder alles umgekrempelt?


	5. Frankreich

Er musste aufpassen, dass sich keine Träne aus seinen Augen stahl. Es schmerzte das zu sehen. Auch wenn er ein Land war und er zu dieser Zeit dem Großteil des Volkes wissenstechnisch einfach überlegen war, verstand er einfach warum um Gottes Willen so etwas passieren musste, auch der Grund für diese Exekution lag für ihn im Dunkeln.

Sie hatte versucht ihm, Frankreich, zu helfen, etwas das sein Herrscher nicht geschafft hatte und nur weil sie einmal versagte, wo er doch wesentlich mehr Fehler gemacht hatte, wand sich dieser, er konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken, Idiot von ihr ab.

Bis zu Letzt hatte sie an ihrem Glauben zu Gott festgehalten. War das der Grund für dieses sinnlose Unterfangen? Er konnte es sich wirklich nicht erklären.

Auch jetzt, Jahrhunderte später, konnte er den Geruch von Feuer nicht leiden.

Und vielleicht war ihr Tod auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er und England sich fast nur stritten. Von dem Krieg in den sie hinein geboren wurde einmal abgesehen.

Auch jetzt, Jahrhunderte später, verstand er nicht wieso sie so aus dem Leben treten musste.

Frage 1: Wer ist 'sie'? (so einfach, ich schäme mich fast)  
Frage 2: Welcher Krieg ist gemeint?

Für korrekte historische Angaben kann ich nicht garantieren.


	6. Deutschland

Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber, nach all den Jahren die sie getrennt waren. Um sie herum waren viele Menschen. Glückliche Menschen. Menschen die sich freuten. Uns sie beide, sie waren auch glücklich. Schließlich waren sie ja Brüder und Brüder freuten sich, wenn sie sich nach vielen Jahren wieder sahen.

Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt über seine Fehler nach zu denken. Fehler die am Ende sein Bruder hatte ausbaden müssen. Es tat ihm leid, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Denn, auch wenn es weh tat, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und es ließ sich auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen und wieder gutmachen ließ es sich erst recht nicht.

Aber jetzt für diesen Moment sollte er aufhören sich so viele Gedanken machen und sich freuen, dass sein Bruder wieder da war und es ihm gut ging. Schlechter als ihm aber gut genug.

Ein Jahr später wurde dieser Tag zum Feiertag. Jedes Mal freute er sich, aber jedes Mal waren da auch unschöne Erinnerungen an die Jahre vor diesem Tag und an den Krieg den sie, den er zu Recht verloren hatte.

Und jedes Mal fragte er sich, wie blind er gewesen war, dass er diesem Mann gefolgt war, dass er nichts dagegen unternommen hatte.

Es ist so einfach, ich schäme mich wirklich, aber der Gedanke kam und wollte einfach aufgeschrieben werden.

Frage 1: Welcher Feiertag ist gemeint?

Sooo einfach. *verkriecht sich in einer dunklen Ecke*


End file.
